A prince doesn't need two princesses!
by Moahoa
Summary: This is a SonAmy fanfic. What happens when Sonic has to face his toughest choice yet, Amy or Sally?
1. The evil plan

**Authours note: I now Sally might be out of charakter, but I don´t know anything about her really.. this is a SonAmy fanfiction!! Not for Sonsal fans...**

The evil plan

It was a beautiful day, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and it wasn´t a cloud on the sky. It really was a a beautiful day for everyone, everyone except a certain egg-shaped villian.

The oddily dressed egg-shaped man aka. Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik paced around in his ´secret´ lair, or crashed space ship to be more correct. His real layer had been destroyed a few days ago by Sonic, as usual. Oh, how he despised that little blue hedgehog, always trying to stop his genious plans. He had to stop him before he was stopped, again. But how?!

He contnued to pace. The ´TV´ was buzzing loudly in the bakround. ´´Will somone turn that thing off´´ He snapped.

How was he supposed to think with all that noise in the bakround?! Then he stopped for a moment to turn it off when he saw it, it was a picture off a grinning Sonic and that pink hedgehog girl..what´s her name? And on the other side there was a picture off Sonic and that princess, Sally?

A news reporter was standing in front of the pictures blabbing on about something. Dr. Eggman only heard the last part, it sounded like; _´´So the question is, Future king or Cheating boyfriend?´´_

This was very intresting, very intresting indeed. He always thought that Sonic loved that pink one.

The odd man stroke his orange mustache with an evil grin on his face, he had a plan and this time, he was sure it would work. He ould councer Mobius and break the little hedgehogs heart, this was going to be the best day ever.

Amy Rose was walking down the streets of ton after her morning shopping tour. She was feeling bored and emedeatly started to think about her one true love, Sonic. Oh, if he could come, if she could just see him for a moment... She longed to see him, even just as a blurr.

Who was she kidding, Sonic was always on the run, he didn´t have tim for her. She hadn´t heard from him for two and a half weeks now...

She sighed and stopped to rest at a wall, it was really hot today. Suddenly she heard a name; _´´Sonic..´´_ She emedeatly looked up, the all she was resting by was the wall off a TV store, what are the odds. She ent over to the window to watch. It was some kind of news report about Sonic. The picture changed from a clip od a running s

Sonic till a interview with..ugh...Sally..

Amy didn´t really dislike Sally, she just hated being constantly reminded of that Sonic was engaged to Sally and not her... She knew Sonic had said that he didn´t want to be king, he didn´t even want to marry her. She should have blown off the engagement, but I guess I would hold on to it too if I were her.

Amy sighed and countinued watching the little screen. The news lady had allready started to ask some questions:

_´´What are your comments on yours and Sonics realationship?´´_

_´´ Oh, it´s defienatly very much love. But right now I just wanna give Sonic his freedoom, you don´t want to put so much pressure on the whole thing, you know.´´ _

Fredeoom? What freedoom?! You´re forcing him in to marriage! Amy felt pissed now. It was a bit hypocritical but at least she didn´t lie and said that Sonic loved her...He would never love her. She sighed. Sally could at least had mentioned that Sonic loved her as a friend or that he don´t want marriage...

She had to use every bit of self control to not smash that TV. Amy was so concentrated that she didn´t hear somone sneaking up from behind. Suddenly a robot arm wrapped a hand around her mouth...

Princess Sally Acorn was walking down the hallway off the castle. It was sunny ouitside, but she didn´t feel like going out, she felt to guilty.( Her bodyguard was also out of duty today.)

She should have ansered that interview with clearer answers. She didn´t even get why she held on to the engagement anymore. I guess she was just in love with him, who could resist him. Those handsome green eyes and that beautiful crooked smile of his.

But deep inside, she knew that all of that could never be truly hers, even if she didn´t brake off the engagement and they got married, he wouldn´t want it. He told her he didn´t ant to be king, sometimes she wished for being a normal girl, like that girl..Amy?

Sally didn´t really like Amy, she reminded her too much of who she could never be, a normal girl. She sighed, that wasn´t the true reason she didn´t like her... Sally continued walking, she would soon become queen of Mobius, as soon as she got married. But she knew that she couldn´t make the illusion of her and Sonic last forever. She knew he didn´t want this, why couldn´t she let go?´´What should I do?´´ She asked herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn´t hear the shadow until it had wrapped a claw over her mouth....


	2. The maiden or the princess?

**I don´t own Sonic!!**

The maiden or the princess?

Sonic was running, surprise. No, not really. The surprise was were he was running, you see, he was running up and down skyscrapers. He was having a blast. Up-and-down, down-and-up...

Suddenlly he stoppped at the top when hearing a familliar evil sneer. ´´Eggman!´´ He exlaimed.

He was right, a little TV like thing soared over to him, with a picture of a laughing Eggman.

´´What do you want egg-face?´´ Sonic asked a bit irritated, why did he always have to interuppt his fun....?

_´´ho...ho...ho...ho You can´t stop me this time hedgehog, ´cause I´ve got a little surprise for you..´´ _Eggman laughed wich turned in to a micheivous grin at the end. Sonic just sighed, wouldn´t this guy just give up? ´´What surprise...?´´ Sonic asked without the smallest bit of intrest. Eggman failed to notice the bored tone and continued; ´´I got your girlfriends.... Both of them!!´´

The picture at the small TV and reaveled a video of an unconcious, tied up, Amy and Sally in a ´glass cup´. Sonic frooze, ´´Let them go!!´´ he screamed.

Eggman just laughed and said; ´´There´s an other surprise waiting for you here..´´ And then the TV blew up. Sonic screamed in frustration and started running against Eggmans not-so-secret hideout. They better be alright!

It only took Sonic about ten minutes to get to Eggmans base, he hadn´t even bothered to move it. It screamed trap all over it, but Sonic didn´t care.

´´You came faster than I expected.´´, Eggman said,´´Get HIM!!!´´ Eggman screamed as a big robot with lasers emerged from nowhere. Sonic easly dodge all the beams and destroyed the robot. ´´Is that your little surprsise?Aww..Now I´m dissapointed.´´ Sonic said teasingly. Eggman smirked, his dark eyes as filled with glee.

´´Maybe it´s time for you to see my little surprise.´´ Eggman said. Sonic knew this was someting fishy goining on about it, but he hid his insecourety and smirked;´´Bring it on!´´

Two GIGANTIC metal doors opened behind him, he could feel heat coming from whatever was behind those doors. Sonic was prepared for nearly anything, anything but was behind those meatal doors. Sonic turned around and what he saw shocked him. Amy and Sally was tied up in seperate cages of the sides of the gigantic room, that wasn´t the bad part. The bad part was that the cages hung over a boiling sea of lava, where did egg-head get that from? ´´SONIC!´´ Amy and Sally screamed in unision. Sonic growled. Eggman just laughed and said;

´´This is it, surprise!´´

Sonic darted forward, only to be blocked by a sheild of some sort. He could see the cages starting to move down against the lava. ´´A a a, now look what you did. You just started the dropping sequence and the self destruction button.´´ Eggman said.

Just as eggman said the last part, red lights was turned on along with a count down; _´´30 seconds till self destruction.. 29..28...27...´´_

Sonic growled again. Eggman laughed like a maniac. ´´Oh, look at the time, now you onlty have time to save one..Oh, I have to be going, bye!´´ Eggman said leaving his nemesis to do a unfair choice. What shall I do? If I rescue Amy, Sally will die and we won´t have a queen..But if I save Sally then...He couldn´t even think it. Time was running out. He had to act now!

´´ I´m Sorry´´ He wishpered as he darted off against Sallys cage..

Amy POV

I saw him standing there, I allready knew who he would pick. The answer was easy, the princess or the maiden? Well no one had ever picked the maiden so far...I sighed, I would have sat down if the cage wasn´t made of metal and as you probably know. Metal+heat= BAD. I saw the lava getting closer and closer, this was it. It was getting hotter and hotter.

I could hear Sally being realesed in the other end of the room. Everything was getting blurry by now. At least Sonic would get his princess, I thought bitterly. It was too hot to think, I felt the world silp away as the darkness took a hold of my mind. ´´I love you Sonic..´´ I said as I fell to the HOT cage floor. I would probably have 3- digrees burn damage, but as long as Sonic was happy..Besides I couldn´t feel anything.

Sonic POV

I saw her falling down on the cage floor, lease don´t let me be too late! I had never been late in my life, but I ould gladly be too late anyother day, just not this time. I quickly grabbed Sally on to my back and dashed over to Amys cage. Please be alright! I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to her. It might seem like I hated her, but no, I couldn´t hate her. I could never quite figure out why though... I had never had such an urge to see somone as right now, I had to get to her no matter what! Even though I wasn´t really sure why I felt this way, I just had to.

I got to the cage just in time, I pretty much tore off the flaming hot ´roof´ of the cage with my bare hands, I burned my hands, but I simply didn´t care. I didn´t know I could be so strong. Sally gasped, still sitting on my back. I quickly grabbed Amy in my arms and made a run for it.

´_´5 seconds..4..3..2´´_ We were out. _´´1´´ _I heard an explotion behind us.

It had started to rain by now. I ran for what felt like forever, I had to get her safe. No matter what, I kne that eggman was long gone. But I couldn´t stop running. I finally stopped when my legs burned and my head felt like it would explode. I let a terrified Sally off my back. We seemed to be in a forest. I putted down the unconcious Amy under a tree. I checked her pulse and her heartbeat. She was warm, but okay, exept for a few cuts and...I trailed off I saw it.. She had a big red burn wound on her leg.

Sally POV

I saw him examine her. Sonic was so protective of _her_. I wished he could care for me like that. I nearly wished that stupid cage.. I stopped my self, I shouldn´t hate Amy. She was hurt and all I did as watch, this as not what I wass supposed to do. But I couldn´t move, I just stood there in the rain. I saw Sonics expression change from frantanic to calm to shock? I made my way over there to see if Amy as okay. I gasped when I saw her leg, if I hadn´t been so stupid and just blowed off the marrige, Amy would´ve been okay...

I sat down by Sonic. ´´Is she okay?´´ Sonic didn´t answer he just took off his #gasp# gloves and tore them in to small bandage like shreds. Then he carefully washed the wound ith some rain water and putted the shreds on. I could see it now, Sonic hands were burned. Then I noticed something, a beautiful pink shell bracelet hung around his wrist...

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

** Just review...**


	3. Sleep tight

**Authors note: I don´t own Sonic, Sally or Amy.. REVIEW!!^^**

Sleep tight

Amys POV

I was surronded by darkness, I couldn´t feel anything nor think for that matter. It was like I was floating in some kind of dark yell-o. I didn´t even try to move, it was kind of nice to just lay here..

Then my feeling started to come back to me. The first I felt was a small tingling in my leg, it was warm but then it got worse and worse. Until I could feel all the cuts and bruses too, I realised I had an enormous head-ache. I tried to fight waking up, it had been so comfortable. I gave up eventually. It had now gone so far that I could feel the cold wind and the wet uncomfortable ground under me. I could also feel a warm breeze, wait the wind was supposed to be cold...

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was so blurry..But I reconiesed something, two beautiful green eyes. ´´Sonic?´´ I asked and suddenly the events came back to me, the kidnapping, the cage, Sally, the lava...I cried a bit of emotions as I flung myslef to the neck of my blue savior/crush. I quietly sobbed in to his chest, for once he didn´t push me away. But what really surprised me was that he was comforting me? Did I die and went to heaven? ´´Sh...It´s okay..´´ He wishpered.

I had no idea what time it was, but right now, I couldn´t care a less. After a while I quit sobbing and I felt his warmth slowly dissapearing. I felt as he helped me lean back against the big tree trunk. I listened to the quiet rain. I felt as somone stroke my head quils. Then the warmth was completly gone.

Shortly after that I started to shiver. Even though I was tired, I managed to squeze my eyes open. Only to find Sally standing in front of me, it felt like she was a meter taller than me, I was sitting down, remember. ´´Hi Amy..´´Sally said in a bit half sad, half bored voice. ´´Sally?´´I asked stupidly. Then I remebered, the rest of the ´incident´. He had choosen Sally over her...

I felt sadness overwhealm me. He was probably just comforting me out of pity. But one small part of me didn´t belive that. That part kept telling me, if he didn´t like you why would he save you? Wait a second, did he save me? I was uncconcious at the time..

´´Sally?´´ I asked again, sounding a bit more pathetic than I wanted too. ´´Yes Amy?´´ Sally said. ´´What happened? Who saved me?´´

I asked feeling really confused. Sally looked like she was pondering over something until she finally said, ´´Sonic..´,´ with a sigh. ´´But I thought...´´ I was more confused than ever. A looke in Sallys eyes told me she had thought that same thing.. There little chit-chat was interuppted by the blue blurr himself.

I saw him flash me a smile as he held a bag of something. Apparently it was chili-dogs. It was so predictable. After I, Sally and him had finished our hot dogs. He explained that he had gone for help. But that Tails couldn´t pick them up in this rain. It was also for the fact that the flight over here took twelwe hours. Then a saddened look crossed Sonics face as he explained that he couldn´t run them to safety because of the rain and that Amys wound woud probably get infected or worse. Great more pity..

Than Sally stood up and said; ´´Since were spending the night here, shouldn´t wwe build some kind of wind prtection?´´ ``You´re right.´´ Sonic said running away. Amy wished that she had come up with that idea, she wished even more that Sonic wouldn´t have left them alone again..

I sighed and leaned back against the tree, it was cold and uncomfortable, not at all like Sonic...I started to wonder if the whole thing was a strange dream. I wished he would just hold me again. Then I closed my eyes and slwly drifted off to sleep.

Sallys POV

Have you ever gotten the feelning of being the third wheel. Well, that´s how I felt right now. I wished so much that it was me he was worried about, that it was me he would comfort and that it ould be me laying against that tree. I sighed, I knew that could never be me. I totally got what he saw in her and that scared me. It scared me to belive that maybe I..no..I wasn´t the one for him. I wished him happiness, but was it so wrong to want to share mine with him?

I sighed and looked over at the object of my jelousy, Amy Rose. She had obviously drifted off to sleep again. She looked so peaceful in her red dress. Her red and pink feautures stood out against the grey rain. I sighed again as I sat down, waiting for Sonic, knowing him, he would build a whole wind shield in just two minutes or less..

She was right, he was fast.(No kidding XD) But apperantly he didn´t want to wake up Amy. So he built the wind thing around her. When it was done, Sonic didn´t even stop to admire his work as always. He just went directly inside, I couldn´t blame him, it was wet and freezing. I went in after him. The wind sheild was basiclly a small waterproof hut with three ´beds´ of grass.

When I walked in I saw him gazing at Amy, but as soon as I came in, he pretended to be asleep. Jelousy hitted me again. I sat down on my ´bed´. I let the warm darkness carry me away, maybe this was all just a bad dream...

Sonics POV

I watched as Amy slept. But then Sally walked in and I pretended to be asleep. As soon as I heard Sallys light snoaring, I continued to look at Amy. I was trying to fifure out why I did all those things earlier, it was like I had been in somekind of trance...

Was I becoming a stalker? I couldn´t help myself from looking at her pretty sleeping form.. Wait, did I just think that Amy Rose,_** my stalker,**_ was pretty? What was wrong with me?!!!

My thoughts were interuppted by a low mumble. _´´Sonic..´´_ The mumble wasn´t even above a wishper. I saw her twisting and turning in her sleep, she got to be having a nightmare...

Suddenly I found myself sitting by her, some part of me wanting to hug her. But an other part screamed that I shouldn´t. Why was I doing this, I had to be going crazy, I ripped up my GLOVES!

But still, the other part was getting stronger, I had to focus my hardest to not obay and hug her.. Amy was twisting even more now, wait was she crying? _´´S-sonic...´´_ That was too much for me. I got in a trance again, all I wanted was for her to be safe and happy.

I hugged her and stroke the quils on her head. ´_´Sh...it´s alright, everythings alright... I´m here now..´´_ I wishpered. She slowly stopped and nudged in to me, she was so cold. I hugged her tighter. I yawned, I hadn´t slept in what felt like forever and it was so cozy... I felt myslef drift off to sleep. ´´God night, Amy..´´ Was the last thing I said before I fell asleep.

**REVEIW!!^^**


	4. A day of waiting

**Authors note:** Sorry for not updating for a while, I originally was finished, but it sucked so I decided to change it...

A day of waiting

Sallys POV

I woke up to see smomething that made my heart sink. Amy and Sonic were cuddling each other in their sleep. God, I wished I was her right now. I felt so bad..I knew that Sonic and my realationship had been make belive, but I still felt something for him. Something wishpered inside me, _it´s not her her´s going to marry anyway.._

I loved Sonic but did that give me the right to just take him? _No, but that doesn´t mean she has the right either.._

I tried not to listen to that voice but it wouldn´t stop. _Come on he will marry you..He probably just treat her like that because she´s hurt..He choose you over her remember.._

I pushed thoose thoughts away and fell asleep again. Some part of me wanted to belive the voice, but I wouldn´t, not right now..

Sonic POV

I yawned and sat up. It was kind of cozy here, for being a grass bed.. Then I looked down to get a shock. Why was I hugging Amy?! I looked at her sleeping form, she looked...peaceful. I couldn´t help but to smile a little and blush when I thought of her dream..Always so dramtical..

Wait, why was I happy? Why did it feel as I had butterflies in my stomach?! It felt VERY uneasy.

I carefully took away my arms so that she wouldn´t wake up. She was so cute when she slept. She tugged my hand as I was about to leave, it burned a little but it was worth it. Wait worth what?

That´s right I had to get a pair of new gloves, but maybe I should get these wounds looked at first... Then I saw the pinkish shells gleam, that´s right, the amulett Amy made me to bring me luck! I wondered why I´d kept it. I loosened her hand and walked out for my morning run.

Amy POV

I woke up it had been a strage night, first I had a nightmare, it was so cold and scary.. But then I remember being sorrunded by heat and safeness. I was feeling a bit better now, but my leg still hurted a little. I looked over at Sonics ´bed´ and saw that he was gone. I crawled over to the opening and carfully stood up.

It hurted a bit, but I would manage. I wonder were sonic was. He was probably out on a run, it was such a nice weather. The forest didn´t look as gloomy as before, it looked beautiful. I looked around the forest for a while, I was a little dissapointed that I couldn´t find him. I sighed but kept on walking, but I didn´t look up. Suddenly I walked in to a tree. ´´ouch..´´ I said and rubbed my head. I glared at the tree as I stood suddenly I heard a familiar sigh. Sonic?

I peeked around from the big tree to see a big green meadow with a lot of colorful flowers. It stood a large pink cherry tree in the middle and under it lay a my blue hero. I had to stop myslef from calling for him, he seemed to be asleep, I didn´t want to wake him. I calmly walked over to the cherry tree, it took all of myslef control to do that...

As I came closer I assumed he really was asleep, I was right. He snoared lightly, he looked so peacful. I had never seen him so calm, I had never accually seen him sleep before...

I went and sat down next to him, the ground was soft because of the green grass. It was really cozy. I didn´t fall asleep, but I closed my eyess for a moment, just enjoying the sound of chirping birds and the wind. I sighed. This place was wonderful.

I smiled, then I heard a low mumble.. I looked over at Sonic who seemed to be mumbling something about, evil eggs and not being able to eat all the chili dogs.... I giggled, it sounded so funny. Sonic lay absoulutley still, exept for his mouth..I wonder if he knew he talked in his sleep.

Suddenly I saw something pink glem around his wrist. ´´My amulett!!!´´ I said shocked. This woke Sonic up. ´´Wait wha?´´ Then he noticed me sitting there. His eyes turned wide with sock. ´´Wait, I didn´t mean to disturb your nap, I was just um..watching the landscape..´´I quickly said. I hoped he wouldn´t leave. Sonic sat up and looked confused at me. ´´How did you find me?´´ He said confused. ´´I..I don´t know..´´ I was getting nervous, I shouldn´t have interuppted. There was an akward silence. ´´Are you mad at me?´´ I asked, I had no idea why he felt so uncomfortable. Had I done something without realising it?

Sonic POV

I had just gone for a morning run when I saw a beautiful meadow and decided to take a nap. Besides, the others wouldn´t wake, in what, two hours? I laid down under the beautiful cherry tree and fell asleep, only to be awoken later by a familiar voice, Amy? I sat up. ´´ How did you find me?´´ What on earth was she doing here? She could have gotten hurt, her leg wasn´t healed yet....

Here we go again, remind yourself, she is your stalker, she is your stalker, she is your stalker..

This was getting uncomfortable, she was so close. I didn´t really like physical contact. Especially not from her, it felt to much like I had swallowed a ton off butterflies. My hands were sweating and I was blushing to, was I getting sick?

Then she asked if I was mad at her, I didn´t know. I wasn´t angry, I don´t think I was mad at her... I had to figure out was this feeling was. But right now, it was too much and I couldn´t take it, I stood up, and without even a goodbye, I did what I did best, run...

Amy POV

I saw him run away, I was so stupid. But what did I do this time, I din´t yell, I didnt squeal.. What could it be. I didn´t chase him, I couldn´t because my leg burned. I sighed, what ever I did I had to make it up to him. I slowly stood up then started to carefully walk to the shelter. When I came there Sally was up, but Sonic wasn´t there yet..

I sighed. I had to come up with a way to make him feel better. ´´What´s the matter?´´ Sally asked.

´´I think Sonic´s mad at me and I want to make it up to him..´´ Sally seemed to think for a while.

´´You should do something special for him. Something that´ll make him feel better...´´Sally finally stade after a long time pondering. I got it! I´ll make him a my special strawberry chocolate cake!! Wait, we´re in the forset.. I guess I´ll just have to make it when we get home...

I smiled to myself, he was going to love that cake and I hopefully Sonic wouldn´t be mad at me anymore! I smiled even bigger. But for now I couldn´t make the cake, so I decided to pick some flowers. My leg was feeling better, even though I should probably rest, I didn´t care.

Sally POV

When I woke up, Amy and Sonic was gone. I felt a sting of jealousy again. But I still couldn´t feel anger towards any of them. Why me?

I fixed some breakfast and cleaned the hut. The time alone was VERY boring and unintrestant. Every thing was so quiet, I sat down on a rock.

I watched as Amy came back,without Sonic. A part of me felt realifed and an other part felt concerned about the sad look Amy had on her face. I wondered if I should ask or just leave it. If I ask her I might be able to help her or hear something I don´t want to hear...

I decided to ask. ´´What´s the matter?´´ I tried my best to hide my fear.

´´I think Sonic´s mad at me and I want to make it up to him..´´ Amy answered sadly. A part of me squeled, he was mad at her! Wait, shouldn´t I try to help her? I didn´t know what to do, I could trick her to do something he would hate... But then again, that might be stupid. I sighed and after a long time of pondering, I decided to try to help her. Maybe if I did Sonic would like me more.. I gave her the answer I would do; ´´You should do something special for him. Something that´ll make him feel better...´´ I saw Amy think for a while and then get a smile on her face. I sighed, I heard her mumble something about flowers. Then she said a small good bye and ran off. I sighed again and sat down on the rock. Great, now it was boring again.

But I was wrong, two minutes after she left Sonic came. He asked me were Amy was, his eyes filled with concern. Great, she wouldn´t even have to make it up to him, he would forgive in a heart beat anyway. I told him that she went off looking for flowers. Then I heard him mumble a good bye and speed off again. Why her, couldn´t he care for me for once?!

Sonic POV

I ran away, why did I run away? I just panicked all of a sudden. I should have said goodbye...

I kicked a stone that lay before me. Stupid, now Amy was going to think I hated her. Wait why did I care? I usally don´t think about that, what is happening.

I have to ask somone later, maybe Tails? nah he´s to young to get it, Knuckles? No, he would make fun of me... I can´t ask one of the girls, that would just be stupid, who should I ask? eh...I´ll have to decide that later. I ran back to the camp, Tails culd be there any minute.

But when I got there Amy was gone, Sally said something about her going out to getsome flowers. Why on earth would she just go off on her own like that, I sighed. I had to find her, Tails would be here VERY soon. I said a quick good bye to Sally and ran.I found Amy on the meadow, she had her back against me so I couldn´t see what she was doing.

´´Amy, what are you doing?´´ I asked. I saw her spin around and hide something behind her back.

´´Sonic?´´ She asked nervously. It made me curious what she was hiding. ´´What you got there?´´ I asked. ``S-Sonic´´ she stuttered. I sped over to her and tried to look behind her back, she just moved whatever it was. It went on like that for a while untill I finally said; ´´Why won´t you tell me?´´

´´It´s a surprise!´´ She said. I sighed, then I remembered why I came out here. ´´ Amy, we should go back to the hut, Tails could come any minute.´´ I said. ´´Oh´´ Amy said and we were off. I scoped her up in my arms, we wouldn´t get there fast enough if she walked. Amy held her arms around my neck for support against the speed. I felt that feeling again. It was accually kind of nice.. focus, Sonic, focus!

Amy POV

I tried my best to hide the buqet from Sonic, to my surprise I succeded. I could see the confusion written on his face as he asked; ´´Why won´t you tell me?´´

´´It´s a surprise!´´I simply stated. He sighed and then suddenly blurted out. ´´Amy, we should go back to the hut, Tails could come any minute.´´ That´s right, I forgot. But that´s good news anyways, I don´t know how long these flowers will last.. A small ´´oh´´ escaped my lips as Sonic picked me up. I managed to hide the flowers. He seemed to have forgotten all about it, it made me smile, he had such a short term memory span... I looked at his beautiful face aswe sped through the forest. Was he blushing? I didn´t have anymore time to think about it, we were by the camp.

Tails were allready there. Sonic let me down without a word and thenran over to talk to his friend. I sighed, it was over. Oh, well, I was atleast going to be able to do my cake now!

I went over to greet Tails, then I climbed onboard, Sally was already in it. Sonic rode outside of the plane, I wondered how that felt like....

As I climbed in I saw something flash across Sallys face, jelousy? Nah..She couldn´t possibly be jealous of me, she was a princess AND she was marring Sonic.. I sighed at the last part, I hoped he wouldn´t, but we all knew he would.. I sighed again, atleast we could be friends! I smiled agian, I decided to not think about the future, I loved him too much to let him go. Now I had to focus on how to remember how to do that cake...


	5. Cake

**Aouthors note: Here´s the next chapter!!^^ Sorry for not updating for a while, I didn´t want to rush it and I had three test...XD**

**Disclamier I DON`T own Sonic!!!**

Cake

Sonic POV

When we arrived home(aka Tails workshop), I emedeadtly took off. I had some things to think about and I had to get a pair of new gloves. I sped off to the store and got the gloves first, then I decided to go for a LONG run. I really had some important things to think through,like what to do with the whole marrige with Sally.

I had allready told her I only wanted to be her friend, but why didn´t she blow it off? I ran at full speed. I didn´t even pay attention to my surrondings, wich was unnormal for me. I usually made a stop or two, but not this time. I was consumed with thoughts off that stupid arranged marrige. Why did it matter so much all of a sudden?

I decided to talk to Sally later. I decided to think off something else and started to slow down. Unconsionally, my thoughts went directly Amy.

Her smile, her hair. How vunrable she looked in the forest.. How cute she was when she was when she slept....

WAIT!! STOP IT! I did not just think that Amy Rose was cute. She was my stalker, not anything else. I couldn´t think about her hugs and that way she said my name an...I´m doing it again! I stopped and started to walk, still not paying attention to my surrondings. I was suddenly out of breath, that had never happened when I was running before...

I caught myslef smiling and feeling warm too, I had to be getting a cold. Maybe I had gotten a bad fever. But it wasn´t it, this felt better than a fever. I sighed, I didn´t like this, but what bothered me was that I couldn´t say I disliked it either...

I kept on WALKING, yes walking. Waiting on my heart to slow down.

Sallys POV

I arrived at Tails workshop with Amy and Tails. Sonic took off right away. He didn´t even say goodbye. I sighed as my ´escorters´ helped me in to the car. I smiled and waved to I could no longer see Amy or Tails. The smile dissapeared and I let my true emotions come out. I sat there quietly under the trip. Why did I feel so threatened by Amy?_ Come on you´re better than her in almost everything!_

The voice was back, it talked sweetly to me. I listened, but only halfly. It wasn´t the truth anyway... My dad greeted me. He was bragging to everything that moved about how great my fiancé was. I couldn´t take it. I sighed and went in to my room.

I sat sown on my bed, I didn´t want to belive that Sonic didn´t love me. I just wished I could keep thing as they were, but somehow, I knew something was changing and I would just watch for right now. _Why change fate?_

I had to end it with Sonic, right? _Why?_ Oh, shut up! The voice dissapeared. I turned on the plasma screen in my room. ´´...Sonic saves the day again! He..´´ I emedeatly turned it off. I decided to flee from reality for a while and take a nap.

Amy POV

I saw Sonic take off I really fast, again. I sighed, I wished he would stay. It seemed like everything was back to normal. I said goodbye to Sally and Tails and started to walk home. I decided to not let me become so sad. Sonic probably had a very good reason for speeding off!

I thought of Sonic all the way home, his smile, his eyes. I also thought of that dream I had.

I sighed as I opened my door, that dream had been so wonderful. I felt butterflies only by thinking about it. I walked in to the kitchen, putted the flowers in a glass of water and started to prepare for the cake. ´´Two eggs, three spoons of sugar....´´ I mumbled quietly as I putted out the ingridients.

After two hours off cooking, it was finally done. It usually wouldn´t take that much time, but I wanted to get it just right. I hoped Sonic would eat the cake, why wouldn´t he, he loved desserts..

I shook my head, he would defefnitlivly eat the cake. Now I just had to figure out a way to get Sonic the cake. I thought for along while, but didn´t come up with aything. I looked out the window and sighed.

Then I saw something VERY strange. Sonic was walking? And by my house? What on earth was going on?!

I smiled, now I could give him the cake!!! I rushed out. ´´Sonic!!´´

Sonic POV

As I waited for my heart to slow down, my thoughts were interuppted by a yell,´´ Sonic!!´´ I turned around. To see Amy dashing towards me, I couldn´t breathe. I just stood there. I saw her smile and then she hugged me with one of her death hugs. It didn´t matter since I couldn´t breathe in the first place. After a while I managed to say something. ´´Ca-Can´t brea-the....´´ She blushed and realesed me. So much for slowing my heart down...

Amy stared in to the ground shyly as she asked, ``I was just wondering...Would you like to come in for a while? I have a surprise for you...´´ I was about to say no, when I remembered this morning on the meadow, maybe she would tell me what she was holding behind her back?

Cureosity took the better off me and before I could stop myself, ´´okay.´´ It was done. Amy smiled and hugged me again, stupid heart! My cheeks flushed as she realesed me. ´´Thank you!´´ She said and started to drag me inside. What had I gotten myself in to?!

She told me to wait in the dining room. I looked around the room, it was pink and filled with roses. It hung ceveral pictures of her and me together and some with just me. I smiled as I recalled some off the memories, we had a lot of fun together didn´t we?

My thoughts were interuppted by Amy. Get a grip! I had to be going crazy off the lack of oxygen.

She was holding whatever it was behind her back, that annoyed me. Then she walked over with a gigantic smile on her face. Then she quickly, faster than usual anyways, putted down a cake. It seemed to be a fudge cake with some kind of home-made strawberry frosting, the cake was garnated with that kind of wild flowers that grew on the meadow.

It spelled ´Thank you´ and smelled delicious. I realised that she have to had made it herself..

´´I made it hust for you!´´ She said and smiled, she was radiating with joy. There were no longer any doubts about if she had made it, if there had been any.

She placed out two pink plates with roses on and handed me a spoon. I just stared wide eyed at the cake. Amy seemed to be pleased with my reaction. She putted a slice on my plate and one on hers. mine was clearly bigger. ´´Let´s eat!´´ I snapped back, god what was it with me spacing out today?

I took a bite off the cake, it was even more yummy than I imagined it.. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste. Within two minutes I had eaten the whole gigantic slice. It was addictive.

Amy smiled and cutted me an other slice, a bit smaller than the other one. I eat that one just as fast. Eventually I had eaten the whole cake, exept for Amy´s slice. I felt bad, I mean. Even though she had baked it for me, I could at least had saved her an other slice..... But it tasted so good...

Wait, why did I care all of a sudden? It wasn´t like she hadn´t baked me anything before....A sudden hit of guilt came over me. I shook it off as I saw her smiling face, she oviously didn´t care as long as I ate. I smiled, the gulit dissapearing.

´´Did you like it?´´ She asked excited. I nodded. I saw her glow even more than usual. I did not just think that!!

´´Sonic?´´ Amy asked. ´´huh?´´ I said confused. ´´ I was wondering if you would hang out with me for the rest off the day.´´ Amy said hopefully. I didn´t know what to say, I felt like jell-o. I had to have eaten to much cake...

I halfy panicked, what should I say. I didn´t have anything else to do. But did I really wanted to spend the rest off the day with Amy? I stopped myslef before I heard the answer, I didn´t want to know. Maybe I should? I ´ve turned her down like what.. a hundred times?

And she could still be a bit vanurable after the whole egmann thing, and if it made her happy it was good thing, right?

´´Alright...´´ I said a bit hesitantily, I was shocked of how I sounded. Did I always sound that..that...mean? Amy hugged me so tight that I couldn´t breathe. ´´Thank you!´´ She said that a lot.

Why was everything spinnning? I was starting to feel dizzy. Amy realesed me, it didn´´t help. I had to be getting sick. Maybe I should go to a hospital later..

It felt so uneasy, like I had eaten butterflies and not cake. This was very WEIRD.

I snapped out off it as I saw Amy´s smile change in to a smirk. I was starting to wonder exactly what she had planned to do....


End file.
